The invention relates to a sliding window assembly and, more particularly, to a sliding window assembly with an infinite position latch insert and top positioned spacers for preventing jams during opening and closing of the sliding window.
Existing sliding window assemblies typically include discrete limited latch positions such that the sliding window is latched at either a fully open position or a fully closed position with possibly a few interim latch positions. Additionally, depending on the position of the latch mechanism and the size of the window, it is not uncommon for a sliding window to rotate slightly during opening and closing of the window, which can cause the window to jam.
It would thus be desirable to provide a window assembly including a latch mechanism with infinite open/close positions. Additionally, it would be desirable to prevent the window from rotating during opening/closing to avoid the window becoming jammed.